


Split the pain

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Patton Angst, no beta we die like men, poor padre, tw, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: You can see your soulmates injuries and defects like freckles on your own skin. Sometimes, this leads to an interesting meeting.
Relationships: Virgil Sanders / Patton Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Split the pain

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.  
> TW: Self harm, parental abuse

Fifteen year old Patton stared down at his arms, watching the red lines appear. Painless marks coated his freckled arms.

Most nights, he would have to watch this happen. Neat slices, jagged lines. Small ones, just barely visible on his arms. Large ones, twisting across him. Every night, without fail, at least one new mark would join the fray.

And all Patton could do was watch.

Watch, knowing the one he was meant for was in pain.

Watch, knowing that someone he would love someday, was suffering and hurting himself.

One day, a few years later, with more and more scars on his body, Patton went to the bathroom and saw a dark bruise, marring his pale cheek. That night, Patton felt the movement, like someone was running a nail across his arm. In all the years of hurting, Patton had taken on some of the pain. He kept feeling it, all night.

Coating his arms.

Covering his legs.

Cutting over old wounds.

Creating marks all over his body.

A few weeks later, Patton was looking through the news. A particular article caught his eye.

**Eighteen year old dies in tragic self harm accident**

He numbly skimmed the article. The boy had been abused by his father, and horribly mistreated. The world only cared once he was dead.

When he saw the photo, he froze. A boy his age was sprawled in a bathroom, razor a few feet from his fingers.

Every scar matched Patton’s.

Every freckle the same. The same bruise, now faded from Patton’s face, sharp under his purple hair.

Patton checked the date. November 14th. That boy had died on the 14th, the same day all those new marks had appeared.

His soulmate was gone, and Patton hadn’t saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I love hurting them.


End file.
